phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Little Duffer's
Little Duffer's is the only miniature golf course in Danville. It is owned by a short Scots-Irishman. It closed and was put up for sale due to lack of interest and respect for the game: "They think it's just golf in miniature. But, it's not! It's Miniature Golf." Phineas states that he always used to love this place as a young child. Realizing that "it's a sad thing when a town loses a major sports franchise", he is inspired to build a new miniature golf course in his backyard. The golf course was transported to the Little Duffer's lot that afternoon. It presumably re-opened shortly thereafter with the Phineas and Ferb remodel. ("Put That Putter Away") Course Features After Phineas and Ferb Remodel * Unlike most miniature golf courses, several holes require the player to hit the ball through the air * Balloon elevator labeled "Elevator to the coolness" * Features an elaborate slide with golf hat and putter dispensers to move players around the course * Hockey hole featuring an air-hockey style air cushion and standard hockey goal net instead of standard golf cup * Several holes using a target, a troll with a club that lives inside a golf ball, a windmill, a clown, and a waterfall * A hole that combines a driving range with a carnival shooting gallery * The Tilt-A-Maze where players must try to sink their putt while being tilted around in a human-sized maze * A hole where a player on a trapeze must hit the ball off the nose of another player and into the mouth of a mechanical bird that lays the golf ball like an egg. It rolls down a ramp and into the mouth of a mechanical dinosaur that kicks it like an American football field goal. * Ostrich polo hole * A baseball batting cage hole where the player must hit it off the image of a giant baby head who sticks out its tongue to reveal the cup. * The 18th and final hole is a disco-themed hole that includes disco balls, a light-up dance floor that tilts to hinder the player, a huge stage shaped like golf tees, and golf ball shaped lava lamps. (Disco Miniature Golfing Queen) Background Information *A duffer is a term for a below average golfer. *The fence outside Little Duffer's has the name Robbie in bright green balloon-like letters. While this is likely graffiti, it is possible, but unlikely that it could be part of the name of the course and the name of the owner. There is no confirmation either way. Continuity A cynical woman has appeared on different occasions ("Leave the Busting to Us", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") to criticize people about their lack of planning or upkeep on a business, chastising them for expecting the answer to their problem to just fall out of the sky. Due to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's attempts to seek revenge on a neighbor with an Atomic Leaf Blower-inator, Phineas and Ferb's golf course flew into the sky and landed on the Little Duffer's lot. The owner's response was, "You'd be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville." Category:Locations